The field of pill dispensing features many different mechanisms that are designed to recognize, sort, and count pills and capsules of all types and sizes. Tablet counters traditionally direct pills past a photoelectric device that counts pills as they intersect an optical beam.
As used herein, the term “pills” is understood to include pills, tablets, capsules and all other containers for, and shapes of, pharmaceuticals to be swallowed, chewed or dissolved by the end user.
The major problem with many of these devices is reliability. In order for one apparatus to properly sort or recognize different pills by size and shape, it has often been necessary to modify the design of the dispenser to fit each particular shaped or sized pill. Often, adjustments must be performed to the machine during operation. Such changes greatly inhibit the use of such devices in automated, or semi-automated, or continuously run facilities. It is critically important that, in such automated or semi-automated dispensing systems, such as are used in pharmaceutical applications, the counting, identifying and dispensing of pills be accurate, since errors in quantities and identification of pills may lead to serious injury.
The pharmaceutical dispensing system of the present invention comprises a standardized or universal type module with a plurality of individual cells, each of which can be easily loaded through a hopper, capable of being filled with any type of pills, tablets and capsules of varying size and shape. The pharmaceutical dispensing system of the present invention incorporates a new apparatus that is reliable, and which can handle a wide variety of pills, tablets, and capsules without requiring adjustments or modification to the basic design. The cell dispenser preferably has a simple screw-type feed and dispensing mechanism that can operate at different speeds to accommodate different pills. A multiplicity of cells can be arrayed in one of a number of modules that is computer controlled. The speed of each dispensing mechanism is controlled by a main processor, so that each cell can be individualized for a specific pill, tablet, or capsule. In this manner, a wide range of pills can be dispensed as needed for a pharmaceutical facility. The computer at the pharmaceutical facility communicates with the main processor, and informs the main processor what prescriptions must be filled. The main processor keeps track of all of the prescriptions, and establishes priorities based on pharmacy inputs.
The system comprises a large bank of dispensing cells that is more cost effective and compact than existing pill dispensing apparatuses. Each cell in the array is able to dispense and count accurately at a relatively high speed, resulting in increased overall system throughput. The dispensing cell design allows for its use in banks or arrays, which are compact enough to allow a single operator to handle 200 or more dispensers from a single location. The form of the device also allows its use in an automated dispensing or prepackaging facility, allowing such facilities to be configured into economical systems.
As aforementioned, the pharmaceutical system provides a basic design that can handle a complete range of tablet or capsule sizes and shapes. This is accomplished without requiring different mechanical operation, or mechanical adjustment. The cells feature a basic design that is controlled electronically, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,806, described in greater detail hereinbelow. The computer is programmable to provide different drive voltages that adjust the timing and operation of the mechanism, which in turn sets the device to operate specifically for a particular pill.
The mechanism of each cell features a sloped tube containing a helical interior ridge. The tube is set at an angle to the horizontal. The sloped tube with its helical ridge is rotated, causing pills fed to the mouth of the tube to move upwardly along the tube against gravity, thereby becoming separated either individually, or into smaller groups. As the pills reach the end of the tube, they are individually separated, and can be accurately dispensed from the end thereof. The falling pills are then detected individually by photodetector cells, and are thereby reliably counted. The computer controlling the dispensing operation is programmed to recognize a double feed, or a broken, fragmented pill.